dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saber Rider
Japanese |dubbing_studio = Sound Services, Inc. |director = Franklin Cofod |translation = Michael Dale Brown Marc Handler Michael Charles Hill Doug Lefler Susan Myers |recorded = 1987 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 51 46 (dubbed) |year = 1984-1985 }}Saber Rider & the Star Sheriffs is an adaptation of the anime Space Musketeer Bismarck (星銃士ビスマルク Seijūshi Bisumaruku) which originally aired on Nippon Television in Japan from October 7, 1984 to September 25, 1985. Dubbing History The English language rights to Space Musketeer Bismarck was purchased by World Events Productions, the same company behind the English-language version of Voltron, in 1986. WEP reorganized and rewrote the series, incorporating the original episodes and commissioning 6 new ones, before releasing it under the name Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs. Only 46 of the original 51 episodes were dubbed; with the 6 newly animated episodes, this brings the total episode count to 52. The American animation used for the extra six episodes of Saber Rider was visibly different from the Japanese animation. Though the basic character designs remained the same, the style was vastly different from the original character art by Shigeru Kato. These new episodes were made to help enforce the changes made to the series, such as enforcing the "Western" theme with Cowboys and Indians, expanding on the Cavalry Command military structure, as well as showing visual evidence of Outriders reforming in their home dimension. Much like Voltron, the series was heavily edited to lighten or remove much of the violence in the original series. In Saber Rider, the majority of the action is moved out of the solar system and into the rest of the galaxy. The original score was replaced by a new score by Dale Schacker, using a guitar based score in a fast, rhythmic, yet very fashionable Country Western style. As opposed to a private group of four, the characters were written to be a small portion of a major military enforcement group known as the Star Sheriffs. Scenes of the main characters relaxing at a night club or bar and drinking alcohol were explained as "visiting a soda shop". Also, since showing death on American cartoons was much less accepted at that time, the Outriders were shown to "jump" back to their own dimension when defeated. Cast Additional Voices *Jack Angel *Allison Argo *Michael Bell - Snake Eyes *Arthur Burghardt - Commander *Cam Clarke - Phillip, Brad *Peter Cullen - Calibos, Colonel, Jake, Caster, Baron, George *Brian Cummings *Tress MacNeille - Robin, Mandy, June *Pat Musick - Tina, Snowcone *Rob Paulsen - Miguel's Father *Diane Pershing *Neil Ross - Grimmer, Buck *Hal Smith *B.J. Ward - Sincia, Emily Wyeth *Lennie Weinrib - Colonel Wyatt Notes *Ramrod's original counterpart (Bismarck) does not speak in the original Japanese version. Transmission Video Releases See Also *Voltron External Links *''Saber Rider & the Star Sheriffs'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Saber Rider & the Star Sheriffs'' (anime) at the Anime News Network Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Studio Pierrot Category:Anime from the 1980's Category:World Events Productions